Persiapan Kamuflase
by ashimie
Summary: Charming village Budleigh Babberton. Jam di gereja sedang berdentang, sudah tengah malam. Tiga—atau dua—menit, waktu utk mencari cara bersembunyi. Satu dua orang penyihir sedang mengawasi tak jauh. Kawan? Lawan? Entah. Hanya satu ide yg terlintas di benakku utk sembunyi, berkamuflase. Aku sedang menyiapkannya; Missing Scene HP6; Sebuah monolog; utk event Hari-Hari Para Profesor


**Disclaimers :  
**Semesta _Harry Potter_ menjadi kepemilikan _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_.  
_Image cover_ menjadi kepemilikan nickyflamingo deviantart com [/art/Horace-Slughorn-76176099]

! _Untuk kesenangan semata. Bukan untuk dikomersilkan _!

_A/N_ : mengambil _setting_ sekitar bulan Juni/Juli, saat tahun ke 5 atau tahun ke 6 Harry dkk. saya mencoba bereksplorasi pada sebuah _missing scene_ yang cukup singkat. : )

* * *

**Persiapan Kamuflase**

_========================================================================  
(Kamuflase adalah perubahan bentuk, rupa, sikap, warna, dan sebagainya, menjadi lain agar tidak dikenali;  
penyamaran; pengelabuan; (reference : KBBI))  
========================================================================_

_'_

"Oh, _my_!" aku merutuk dan menahan volume suaraku hingga sekecil mungkin. Terkejut. Ditambah dengan kesal, jengkel, marah, dan panik!

Seseorang tak diundang sedang berbicara di jalanan depan rumah. Dia tampaknya tak sendiri. Berdua, atau bertiga mungkin. Aku curiga mereka adalah penyihir.

"Oh, _dear_! Ini buruk!" rutukku lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mendengar Mantra Penolak Gangguan itu berbunyi. Sial!

Aku beralih dari balik jendela menuju sebuah ruang tengah; sebuah ruang keluarga kecil, ruangan yang hangat. Cukup padat dengan barang-barang. Aku bergerak gelisah mengitari ruangan. Sesekali menengok ke arah luar jendela. Untung saja lampu depan sudah aku matikan sejak tadi.

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan rumah ini. Suara mereka cukup kencang untuk didengar. Tak jelas, tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira. Suara seorang laki-laki dewasa dan ada suara seorang remaja juga. Mereka berjalan mendekati pagar rumah.

"Pengganggu di mana-mana!" aku jengkel setengah mati.

"Bahkan mereka sekarang juga sudah mulai merekrut para remaja. Sinting!" kali ini aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Aku sudah mulai betah di rumah ini sebenarnya. Terletak di sebuah desa kecil yang indah. Jauh dari kota, dan berpenduduk jarang. Juga karena desa ini berada di pemukiman Muggle. Pemilik rumah ini sedang berlibur selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Seorang wanita tua dan lima ekor anjing peliharaannya. Aku berencana untuk tinggal di rumah ini selama mereka pergi. Aku pikir tempat ini sempurna. Aku bisa bersembunyi lebih lama di sini. Tetapi tetap saja pengganggu-pengganggu itu ternyata dapat menemukanku.

Aku lelah terus-menerus pindah satu tahun belakangan. Bayangkan, aku sudah puluhan kali pindah. Berapa persisnya, aku tidak ingat.

Dari rumah kosong yang satu, ke rumah kosong yang lainnya. Dari desa yang satu, ke desa lainnya. Dari Dunia Muggle, sampai Dunia Sihir. Aku selalu memilih sebuah rumah yang sedang ditinggal pemiliknya. _Well_, pria renta sepertiku tentu saja tak mau repot-repot menduduki rumah kosong lalu mulai mencari sofa empuk atau mengurus kebersihan toiletnya 'kan?

Lagipula, aku tak pernah bertahan lebih lama dari seminggu di masing-masing tempat. Beberapa dari mereka hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari, dan beberapa dari tempat itu memang sengaja aku tinggalkan lebih cepat. Semua karena para _Death Eater_ keparat itu! Mereka masih saja mencoba mengejarku. Padahal aku sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan mereka.

Huh, siapa juga yang mau bekerja di bawah kuasa seorang penjahat kegelapan? Aku tak akan pernah sudi menjadi budaknya, sampai kapanpun.

Astaga, aku mengatakannya seperti tidak ingat saja siapa dia.

Dia mantan muridku juga dulu. Salah satu murid kebanggaanku, yang akhirnya malah terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Satu di antara murid-murid paling cemerlang yang pernah kutemui. Cerdas, tampan, berbakat. Dan dia berasal dari asramaku. Dia adalah seorang Slytherin, itu yang terpenting. Tak sulit baginya untuk masuk ke dalam daftar murid favoritku.

Anak itu sangat bersinar. Prestasinya di berbagai pelajaran amat menonjol. Semua profesor mengaguminya. _Yeah_, terlepas bahwa dia adalah seorang yatim piatu, dan tinggal di dunia Muggle. Dia memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, dan dia memang sangat berbakat.

Aku mengenalnya di saat aku masih menjadi guru Ramuan di Hogwarts, dan tentu saja saat itu aku juga masih menjabat sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah pensiun. Sekolah itu terlalu banyak memberikan masalah untuk seorang tua sepertiku, seorang yang hanya menginginkan ketenangan di akhir sisa hidupnya.

Oh, astaga, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk bersembunyi sekarang. Sebelum keparat-keparat itu menemukanku.

Di mana tongkatku? Aku butuh tongkatku.

Ah ya, tadi aku meninggalkannya di atas perapian sebelum pergi mandi.

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali, hampir seluruh murid yang menjadi favorit-ku kini sukses di bebagai bidang. Menjadi kepala urusan di Kementrian Sihir, kapten tim _Quidditch_ terkenal, pemilik toko lelucon, sampai menjadi pengusaha kaya. Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dan aku senang mereka tak melupakanku.

Jangan disangka orang sepertiku tak memiliki penyesalan. Ada satu penyesalan terbesarku. Tom Riddle.

Aku tahu aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam cahaya, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya sepenuh hati. Tom begitu dalam tenggelam di kegelapan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya di panti asuhan. Dia memang bukan murid yang ramah. Pembawaannya dingin dan tenang. Bukan tipe murid yang memiliki banyak teman. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kegelapan telah begitu banyak menyelimuti hatinya, sampai rasa kemanusiaannya hilang seperti sekarang ini.

Dia telah menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Baiklah, aku telah mendapatkan tongkatku, sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sembunyi?

Hmmh, ide lama, tentu saja. Dan tak pernah sekalipun gagal. Aku tersenyum, aku akan membuat kamuflase lagi.

_Well_, lebih baik aku memulainya dari ruang depan.

Oh, betapa sayangnya ruangan yang sudah rapi dan ditata cantik ini malah akan aku hancurkan. Tapi aku harus mengesampingkannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku tak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka.

Baiklah, dengan bantuan ayunan tongkatku, semua akan lebih cepat beres. Oh, aku harus memberikan mantera kedap suara untuk sementara.

Nah, sekarang mulai dengan sisakan pintu itu tergantung, kemudian gulingkan kursi berlengan di sini, jatuhkan tumpukan bantal di atasnya, robek dan biarkan bulu dari bantal-bantal itu berterbangan, jatuhkan lukisan di dinding itu, pecahkan vas-vas di sana. Lalu jatuhkan pianonya, hancurkan jam besar di situ, belah dua meja kayunya, dan sentuhan terakhir, lubangi beberapa bagian dindingnya, sayat-sayat permadani, _wallpaper_, dan tentu saja tirainnya juga.

Ah, bagian langit-langit ruangan belum. Kandelir-nya lebih baik aku jatuhkan.

**_Prang!_**

Uh-oh, bising sekali. Aku berharap mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Aku melihat sekeliling, "_oho_! Sempurna."

Mantera kedap suara sudah diangkat. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku.

Baiklah, akan kutinggalkan ini begini dan beralih ke ruang tengah.

Hmmh, akan lebih mudah sepertinya. Cukup padat dengan perkakas. Dan akan lebih terlihat dramatis.

Oh, aku tak bisa menahan seringaiku muncul melihat ide menakjubkan ini.

Oke, kembali sebuah mantera kedap suara kupasang. Dan, dimulai dari lemari buku di sebelah sana, jatuhkan. Kemudian gulingkan kursi dengan bantalan tebal di depan perapian, bengkokkan besi perapian itu, tebar sedikit arangnya. Lalu sayat lagi permadani dan tirainya, sayat juga _wallpaper_ sekeliling ruangan, pecahkan kaca lemari hias di sebelah sini, jatuhkan jam dinding di situ, robek lukisan di atas perapian, hancurkan juga foto-foto berbingkai milikku di sini, dan aku perlu memadamkan lampu di sana.

"Aah, bagus sekali." Aku kembali tersenyum puas.

Nanti akan aku kembalikan seperti semula setelah pengganggu-pengganggu itu pergi.

Oh ya...aku baru ingat. Aku masih punya sebotol darah naga di kantongku. Darah ini akan membantu membuat situasinya semakin meyakinkan.

Baiklah, tutup botolnya telah terlepas. Cipratkan di sebelah sana, lalu di sini, di situ, kemudian di sana, dan—"_Ouch_, Merlin!" rematikku kambuh. Sial! Pinggangku benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Ugh, aku terhambat karena harus mengelus-elus bagian tubuhku yang sakit ini.

Tapi, aku harus cepat bergerak, tak banyak waktu tersisa. Cipratkan juga di sana, dan terakhir, lebih banyak di sebelah sana.

Aku masih mengelus-elus pinggangku, sakitnya sudah lebih reda sekarang.

Tapi—sepertinya ada yang janggal. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang belum lengkap di sini. Oke, coba runutkan lagi. Kursi-kursi, piano, vas-vas, kandelir, lemari-lemari, permadani-permadani. Lalu pintu juga, bantal-bantal, dan sudah dibuat lubang-lubang jejak pertempuran di tembok, cipratan darah pun sudah.

Ah, sudah semua.

Hmmh, kain pelapis di sana belum selesai aku robek supaya terlihat lebih natural tadi. Baiklah, "accio." Robek di sebelah sini dan juga di sana.

Aku terlonjak mendengar sebuah suara berkeriet tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri—membungkuk, maksudku. Aku tahu itu suara pintu halaman. Astaga, mereka sudah memasuki halaman rumah! Aku harus segera berubah wujud.

Buru-buru aku menaruh kain pelapis itu di lantai. Dan kini aku bingung sebaiknya aku berubah menjadi apa. Aku lupa memikirkannya.

Dengan nyeri rematik yang masih sedikit tersisa ini, lebih baik aku berubah menjadi apa?

_Oho_! Aku memilih menjadi seperti kursi berlengan di pojok sana. Setidaknya bentuk itu tak akan membuat rematik ini mengganggu ide cemerlangku. Dan tentu saja, mereka pasti akan terkecoh dengan penampilanku.

Salah satu diantara mereka kini terdengar berbicara dengan nada terkejut. Dan aku mengenali suara itu, tak salah lagi, itu suara—Albus?

Jadi seseorang yang sejak tadi berbicara di depan rumahku adalah Albus Dumbledore?

Astaga, dia mengunjungiku di tengah malam seperti ini? Cukup keras kepala juga rupanya.

Jangan harap aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk meninggalkan masa pensiunku ini, kawan. Aku tak ingin menukar ketenangan ini dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah murid-murid yang perlu aku periksa setiap harinya. Sekeras apapun kau membujukku, jawabanku tetap tidak.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah terduduk dan merubah rupaku menjadi sebuah kursi berlengan yang sudah tua. Aku mengangkat mantera kedap suara tadi dan mengunci mulutku supaya tak bersuara.

Aku memperhatikan suara tapak langkah mereka. Saat ini mereka sudah memasuki ruang depan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar nada suara mereka yang terlihat amat terkejut dengan ide cemerlangku ini. Aku biarkan mereka berspekulasi dengan seluruh keadaan rumah yang hancur berantakan ini. Dari sini, skenarioku pun dimulai.

_*Dan kalian sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?*_

**_- Selesai -_**


End file.
